


So Good It's Painfull

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: But lots of it, Clothing Kink, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Yosuke is hot stuff and Yu has to suffer the consequences, Yu POV, but nothing graphic, i love their dynamic ok, i think, just allusions, lots of witty retorts, no smut sorry, the tsundere/dandere exchange the comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: The story on how Yosuke was too attractive for Yu too handle, and the messy confession that came from it.





	So Good It's Painfull

**Author's Note:**

> shit it's 2 in the morning  
> Well, Deadpan/Dandere/Thirsty!Yu and Witty/Tsundere!Yosuke are back and like I said I'll die on this hill.
> 
> and I just needed to write about yoosk because how is he sO HOT I DON'T UNDERSTAND

Being sexually attracted to someone is normal. Humans gotta reproduce.

Finding someone attractive is so, by logic, just as normal. But Yu considered that it probably has its limits. Normally.

 

So why is he constatly turned on by the thought of his best friend ?

 

It started has simple remarks : “He's cute.”; “This suits him.” ect.

But continuing to apply those remarks on everything sarted taking its toll. Where could he start ?

 

Let's start by all none physicall. Of course Yu loved what was on Yosuke's “inside”. He was quirky, full of emotion, sensitive (and somewhat ashamed of it), too kind for his own sake and so much more. Just as his name says : a pure ball of sunshine & companionship.

As a person, Yu was _absolutely_ in love with him. No objections. He literally crashed into his life, he couldn't push him out even if he wanted to (and he doesn't), this wasn't just a crush but a full on obsession. He was adorable. The way he shoves his foot in his mouth is maybe source of catastrophe, but so entertaining and cute. He could be a horny idiot, but what teenager isn't ? Yu would be if it wasn't for him that's for sure.

 

His serious side was surprising. But he found it so appealing, he could be so mature, but you have to be somewhat mature to be able to handle Teddie and be the straight man of the team.

 

Note : Hoping that “straight” is only personality wise and not sexuality wise.

 

He was witty as well. Very witty. He has all types of sharp replies for every situation, how can he have so many retorts ? Aside for the foot in mouth stuff, he was sharp, very good at PR, he takes care of his image, he puts in so much efforts, but is never rewarded. And when he wanted, he was an **_angel_**.

The way he takes care of everyone, the way he pays attention to his loved ones, the memory of him looking out for Yu during November was both one of the most painfull and heartwarming memories of his life.

He maked him dinner, visited him to make sure he was ok, slept next to him...

 

He's purely adorable in all his kindness, tenderness and patheticness.

 

But you can't get aroused by personality alone.

 

Now where to start here ?

 

A thin figure, brown dyed hair (which he took great care of), and his form...

 

Thorough their TV shenanigans, Yu had more than one occasion to admire his body in every sense.

The way he flexes to get up quickly, the way he shakes his hair when he puts down his headphones... Speaking of headphones.

His neck was defined and refined to absurdity, even in porn Yu doesn't know someone with such an hypnotizing collarbone. The way the headphones showcased it, the way sweat slips down on it... His backbones were great too, thorough the year, his shoulderblades became more refined as well, same for his chest, heck, he had some abs in the end. Not as showy as Yu's, who was more muscular than him, but still.

But the best parts, was not only his neck, but his hips, thights and legs.

 

_Hot ****_

_**damn** _

 

Yu thought those parts could only look attractive on girls, but he was _oh so wrong_. Yosuke could pull them off even better.

The way he moves them while fighting, twisting his hands and wrist to move his kunais and fluidly move to the enemy with a savage grace, when he puts his legs on his desk, and good lord _when he_ _ **dances**_. _Purely ridiculous_.

 

Speaking of LMB.

That costume.

His entire wardrobe.

 

He looked amazing in positively everything. His normal clothes, the school uniform, even during the cross-dressing peagent. Everything just made him look more hot than he already was.

 

It was hard for Yu to decide his favorites, in the top 10 “Clothes Yu Narukami wants Yosuke Hanamura to wear while they do it (roughly, he likes it rough)” there was :

 

  * The headphones : Always.

  * The school uniform : A classic.

  * The miniskirt : _those_ _ **legs**_ _holy-_

  * Naked : duh.

  * The Velvet Room suit : sorry Blue Brigade.

  * The werewolf costume : Is it being a furry if it's only for one person ?

  * The secret agent suit : with the tie please. Everything around the neck is great for him.

  * The Junes apron : he can even look good in his working outfit how

  * The butler outfit : Yu had more than one fantasy where “partner” became “master”

  * The LMB Stage outfit : Fingerless gloves, headphones, scarf, uniform, colorfull, pants that clings to his legs, rolled up sleeves... It's like they made it for the exact purpose of turning people on (which is probably the case).




 

Although there is a big problem with fantasies.

They're _fantasies_. AKA _Not real_.

But Yu was determined of making it a reality. Bacause it became really annoying.

His wrist hurted from all the times he had to “relieve himself” off the thought of his partner or from a wet dream. The worst ones was the one implying Shadows. If him having the hots for Yosuke means his Shadow self has the hots for his partner's shadow equivalent, then this is probably where those came from. Except the one where it was just plain him in between the real Yosuke and the Shadow one.

 

He was just as ashamed as he was aroused.

 

Having to hide his arousal everytime they had a sleepover was _more_ than annoying. And also another turn on with having him _so close_. Especially that time he wore Yu's clothes when his was dirty.

Actually, let's ad on the top  ~~10~~ 11 of “Clothes Yu Narukami wants Yosuke Hanamura to wear while they do it (roughly, he likes it rough)” :

 

  * Yu's own clothes : The way his dresshirt clung to his chest and was just enough to cover his boxers was _wonderfull_




 

So here they are.

 

Actually, Yosuke is the one that called him up to meet up at the hill over-looking town.

 

“Yu, I need to tell you something real important.

\- Good, me too.”

 

The both of them got into serious mode, and agreed for Yosuke to go first.

 

Then Yu asked him to repeat himself because he wasn't really sure if he just beat him to the punch.

 

“I- I said, that- that I like you ok !? And I know you don't feel the same way and- and it'll go away I swear, but I felt like you needed to know !”

 

Yosuke stopped rambling and breathed heavly.

 

\- ”You took the words right out of my mouth.

\- What ?

\- The thing I wanted to talk to you about was my love for you but you just beat me to the punch. Gongrats.” Yosuke looked like it took a second for him to process what just happened.

\- “Wait what ? WAIT WHAT ??? Wait, you're not rejecting- how ?? I'm a loser ! How could you go for _me_ ?? There's way better fish in the sea !”

 

Ok, even the man himself couldn't insult Yu's wonderfull taste. He's probably going to go too far. But this was “fly or crash”, all the cards are on the table and it's time to play.

 

\- ”Yosuke shut up you're amazing. You can't understand.

\- Yes I really can't. You probably got it wrong ! There is no way Yu Perfect Narukami could like me. Like- You're SURE !?

\- Yosuke. Do you know who I think of at 1 AM in the dead of the night while I'm aroused ? Why do you think I go take a cold shower in all our sleepovers ? Why do you think I made you wear those outfits in the TV World ? Why I wanted you to be the last person on earth to see my dirty stash ? I am more sure about this than anything else in my life. I'm in love with you in the most romantic of ways and I want you so badly right now because those tight jeans are really showcasing you're legs, and I'm not letting your baseless self-loathing ruin my chances of getting with both the cutest and hottest person I have ever met.”

 

Yosuke just stared dumbfounded. Understandable. Then he started falling backwards- _oh shit_

Yu caught him mid-air before he could hit the ground.

 

“Yosuke are you ok !?

\- HUM. I THINK ??? I... _really_ didn't expect that.

\- Sorry. That was a bit blunt.

\- You think !???? And- what do we do now ?

\- Well, you like me and I love you. Why don't we try dating ?

\- Hum, that's... Reasonable.” Yosuke got on his feet shifting uncomfortably. “Huh... Wanna do something ? Like, first date trial or something ? Because I'm very lost right now. I don't think my brain has caught up to everything that just happened yet, but, I feel... very good.

\- Me too. Want to come to my place ?

\- Sure.”

 

Yu expected his confession to be more dramatic, but this is nice. Yosuke didn't explode on the spot (or at least yet), so it went pretty smoothly.

 

\- “Say Yosuke.

\- Yeah ?

\- We're dating right now, yeah ?

\- Huh- well, I guess ? _Holy crap we're dating-_ but yeah I think we are ?

\- So is it ok if I do this ?”

 

And then he smacked him on the ass.

 

\- “OW- WHAT THE- ???” He covered his rear, very flustered. Cute.

\- "Sorry, I wanted to do this for so long. Like I said, those pants makes you look really hot.

\- I-Is there any other thing I should expect or- !?

\- Well, there is the : top 11 of “Clothes Yu Narukami wants Yosuke Hanamura to wear while they do it”. Also nice ass.” Yosuke made a choking noise.

\- “Ok this is getting out of hand.

\- More like getting in my hand.” He said with a smirk.

\- You jerk ! You're so weird.

\- But you love it right ?”

 

Yosuke turned away in silence, embarrassed.

 

\- “Yeah I do...”

 

Yu poked his shoulder, when his partner turned around, he gave him a tiny smooch on the lips.

 

\- “Was it nice ?” Yosuke covered his mouth.

\- “Yeah. It was nice. Hum, can you do it again...?” So he did.

\- “You taste better than in my dreams.

\- **Dude !!** Can we have a moment without you ruining it !?

\- Sorry. I'll cook you dinner.

\- You're immediately forgiven.

\- Cool I can bribe you with food.

\- And how can _I_ bribe you ?

\- With your body.” He made another choking noise.

\- “Ok do you like me or do you just want to get in my pants !?

\- I _love_ you **and** I _really_ want to get in your pants. Can I ?”

 

Silence followed for a few seconds.

 

\- “Only if this works out ok ? I want it to work. So put in some effort ! And don't ruin every single moment ! I want my romantism !

\- I want it too. And the mattress business as well.

\- See this is what I'm talking about. I'm dying of embarrassement over here...

\- Don't worry. I'll make it work out. You won't get rid of me that easly.

\- You're stuck with me too ! And no refunds !

\- I wasn't planning on taking one.”

 

Yosuke started freaking out 3 hours later. Looks like his brain is just as slow as he says.

Yu somehow convinced him to share the futon that night. He didn't get the “mattress business” yet, but cuddling was still really nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yu is deadpan and Yosuke is full of sass. Put one and two together and you get easy to write dialogue for me and great chemestry. Also I want their interaction to feel organic, I hope it succeeded !  
> Now I need to listen to Morgana and go to sleep cuz I'm dead right now


End file.
